FEAR
by ultimatexbarbie
Summary: What happends when the guy of your dreams turns into your worse nightmare?
1. Chapter I

**FEAR.**

_[based of the 1996 movie] / starring: Kelly Kelly & Miz  
_

**What happends when the guy of your dreams turns into your worse nightmare?**

* * *

The Beggining.

**Kelly's POV**

_Another night came to an end. Another match without any bit of excitment. Honestly I'm so tired of watching Michelle walking around with that championship. She so .. ugh, I don't even know. Girls say she changed a lot since she won her first tittle. To be honest I don't know, I really didn't know her before. I knew Layla though. How I miss Extreme Expose days.. I miss our sleepovers & talking about boys all night. Since they decided to form Lay-Cool she hasn't been the same anymore. I can't even call her cause she's always with Michelle. I just feel so alone here on SmackDown... Tiff left and now is just me standing here. I feel like everyone's careers are moving foward and I'm still in the same place. Yeah, things changed since ECW days but moving to Smackdown was probably the worst thing EVER. I miss my girls.. Mickie, Mel, Candice.. They are all on Raw and I'm here, alone, stuck with those two. _

_Everyone says I look sad, tired lately. To be honest they're right. I try to hide it but I'm not happy in a while now. I don't even remember the last time I flahsed a honest smile. This seems so silly to say since I always look so smiley and happy on tv. I guess the whole beauty pagent thing was good for something: faking a smile. The great thing is that the draft is next Monday. Damn I can't wait for that! I need a change, I need to get out of here because deep down I feel like breaking down at any moment. I love this bussiness, I love everything about it but what's the point of going out there & pretend to be this happy and perfect Kelly when she's not there? I'm not happy and things or me are definately not perfect. Everything is a mess. This is not what I want for me or for my career. I don't wanna live a lie. _

_Wow I feel like I don't even know myself anymore. I used to have everything I always wanted. The good career, the amazing friends, the good boyfriend.. Boyfriend. Better not even go there. Can't even remember the last time I actually had a date with someone. Guess I kinda have to blame myself for that. Since the whole Jason & the cheating thing that I just can't trust any guy anymore. I prefer to be alone that heartbroken again. But I can't lie. I do wish to find someone. That one guy that treats me right & loves me for me. Not that girl on tv. This girl here, outside the screen. But who am I kidding? Guys only care about looks, about what they can touch. Meaning: one night stands. Sorry but I pass on that one. I'm done with Jason wannabees. God.. I better stop thinking about prince charmings that will never show up or people that will never change and focus on things that can actually happend. Who knows? Maybe a simple Monday night can change everything._


	2. Chapter II

**Next Monday**

_- Afternoon._

It had been a stressful week for the whole WWE roster. The draft was just around the corner and everyone was worried about it. Ones because they didn't wanted to change brands while others couldn't wait for a change. Kelly was definitely fitting in this last category. She had been worried all week but most of it anxious about the whole thing. SmackDown was a disaster lately and all she wanted was to be drafted to RAW as soon as possible. As she entered the lookeroom she saw a familiar face…

- _OMG! Mickie!_ – She said at the same time she runs over towards her.

- _Kelly! Omg I missed you so much girl!_ – Mickie smiled. - _How are you? Tell me everything!_

- _What do you want me to tell you? How my career is a fail since Vince decided to sent me to SD? Or how my life is a mess since I broke up with Jason? Please pick one_ – Kelly said with some sarcasm on her voice.

- _Ohh come on, it can't be that bad. You had a huge push on SD last time I remember. What happened? And Jason? I thought you were over him by now Kellz.._.

- _Since stupid Michelle won the Woman's Championship the whole brand is about her. No one else matters. It's annoying! So I guess we can say that she literally "buried" my push._

- _Kellz don't be mean..._ – Mickie said with a mean smile.

- ._. and in what comes to Jason, yes I'm over him. I'm just not over the whole cheating thing to be honest._

- _Sweetie he's a jerk, he never deserved you. I know that's hard but you deserve a lot better. Don't think about it anymore ok? Can I see a smile on the gorgeous face please? Please?_

- _Ok ok... Only for you._ – Kelly flashed a smile.

- _There it is!_ – Mickie smiled back. _– Besides you have NO idea of how many gorgeous not to mention hot guys walk around this lookeroom! Seriously Kellz, I don't even know how I haven't ended up in bed with one of them... And you know me._

The whole sentence made Kelly laugh. She knew Mickie wasn't like a lot of the Divas in the lookeroom. She was classy and even though a lot of the guys would die to be with her, she was not the kind of girl to sleep around with everyone.

- _I don't know Micks... Since Jason I just couldn't trust any other guy. My dating record is like a big size zero. And let's face it: the guys around here are not exactly the dating and marring type. They are the good old night stand type._

- _Gezz Kellz don't be so pessimistic! Not all guys are the same..._ – Mickie smiled.

- _Hum... what is that smile missy? Have you met someone? OMG do you have a boyfriend? Tell me! _– Kelly screamed at her best friend.

- _Calm down! _– Mickie giggled. – _He's just a friend. But we will talk about this later. I want to introduce you to some friends._ – Mickie smiled grabbing Kelly's hand.

- _Fine... BUT you don't get away with this missy!_ – Kelly shouted to Mickie as they left the lookeroom.


	3. Chapter III

**In the cafeteria of the arena, a group of superstars were chattin about the main topic that had been buzzing everyone's head; the draft.**

_- Seriously I cannot wait to get out of here, I need a good break from Monday Nights_. – said Edge.

_- Dude I thought you liked being here. I mean.. you're like the new number one contender to the WWE title._ – Randy said.

_- Don't get me wrong, I do like it here but I'm kinda tired of seeing John on top all the time. I love the dude but come on ! It's time for some new blood around here._

_- Yeah I know what you mean.._ – Randy sighed.

_- Hey ! Don't make that face ! It's not like everything's bad for you these days.._ – Edge smirked pointing at Mickie who was just walking towards them.

_- Haha very funny Adam… I really do like her so cut it out._ – Randy smiled.

**Right in that moment Mickie and Kelly joined them.**

_- Hey guys!_ – Mickie said hugging Edge and kissing Randy.

_- Orton? You are the one who glued this dorky smiled on Mickie's face?_ – Kelly asked surprised.

_- Haha that's me !_ – Randy laughed.

_- Wow gotta say that I'm surprised… If you break her heart, I'll break your neck._ – Kelly said whispering on Randy's ear.

_- That won't happened, no worries_. - Randy smiled.

_- Well since we come to terms with everything now are you ladies ready for the draft?_ – Edge asked

_- I can't wait ! I just hope to get drafted to here, can't stand SD anymore._ - Kelly sighed.

_- Wow things are that bad there?_ – Randy asked.

_- You have no idea.._ - Mickie answerd giving him a worried look.

_- To be honest I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna enjoy the night and hopefully get a good one_. - Kelly said.

- _Well me and Randy are having a match now against Rey and Morrison. Then the draft starts for the whole brands. For some reason it's different this year, it's not about who wins matches. It's everything to one of two brands._ – Edge said.

_- I hope you guys won._ - Mickie said giving Randy a kiss for goodluck.

_- We'll do our best_. - Randy smiled at her.

_- God.. this two need a room ASAP._ - Kelly giggled.

_- Couldn't agree more ! -_ Edge exclaimed.

**As both Randy and Edge walked towards the ring, Mickie and Kelly stayed backstage watching the match.**

_- Let's just stay here watching the whole thing. We can check on the draft aswell if you want_. – Mickie said.

_- Fine by me. - _Kelly smiled.

_"I just hope things change tonight. I seriously need something new in my life."_

* * *

**The only thing Kelly didn't know is how much indeed her life was about to change.**


	4. Chapter IV

**As the night went down, new faces were traded to different brands. All the roster was getting text messages with the new changes and all sort of emotions were showed: careers were being changed … smiles, tears, laughter … but the one thing nobody knew is that night was going to be the turning point of something that was going to change everyone.**

_- Omg Mickie ! I got drafted to Raw !_ – screamed Kelly to her best friend.

_- Are you serious?_ – answered Mickie in a worried voice.

_- Yes! Gosh we should be celebrating girl!_ – said Kelly hugging Mickie at the same time.

_- This cannot be happening ..._ – Mickie wispered.

_- Mickz, what's going on ? Aren't you happy for me? For us?_

_- I am Kellz but .. Remember I got a text too?_

_- Yeah .. you are still on Raw right_? – Kelly said with a worried voice.

_- I'm afraid not ..._ – Mickie answered with a sad face.

_- Oh no .. Tell me you are kidding ..._

**Kelly started crying when she realized her best friend was serious. She couldn't believe that once again, she was going to be alone.**

_- Hey sweetie .. don't cry, please._ – Mickie said as she tried to confort her friend.

_- How can you ask me that? You are leaving to SmackDown and I'm going to be alone .. AGAIN!_

_- Kelly ..._

_- I know it's not your fault Mickz .. and I love you, you know that. But I just need to be alone okay?_ – Kelly said as she tried to wipe her tears.

_- Okay sweetie. Anything, please call me. I don't want you to be like that._

_- Thanks ..._ – Kelly whispered.

**As she hugged her best friend, Kelly started to think that her life didn't change at all with the draft. It was going to stay horrible. She walked out of the room and tried to find an empty spot so that no one could she her. She needed to be alone. She need to think about everything and as she did that, tears went down her face once again.**

_- God … why are you doing this to me?_ – she cried.

**Suddently, a dark shadow showed up right next to her.**

_- Hey, are you okay?_

_- Yes, I'm fine.._

_- You don't look fine. You look sad._

_- Don't worry about me okay?_ – Kelly said.

_- Well I wanna worry. Besides I bet you look beautiful with a smile insted of tears._

**That comment made Kelly flash a shy smile.**

_- Haha see? Beautiful._

_- Thank you._ – Kelly smiled.

_- I see you are a lot better so I should get going ..._

_- Wait!_ – Kelly said – _I dont even know your name ... _

_- Oh … Miz, or Mike as you want._ – he smiled.

_- I'm Kelly, nice to meet you._

_- Nice to meet you too. Are you on SmackDown?_ – Miz asked.

_- Oh no .. I'm on Raw, starting today._

_- Well I guess we'll be seeing eachother a lot then. I'm on Raw too._ – Miz smiled.

_- I guess we are._ – Kelly smiled back.

**As Miz left, Kelly looked at him with a intrigued look. He was really nice but she promised herself not to trust guys again. Although, he seemed different for some reason .. I guess next Monday was a good night to find out if she was right or if things were going to be back to be like hell one more time.**


End file.
